Mirai Akari Project
Mirai Akari (ミライアカリ lit. Future Light) or Akari Mirai in non-Japanese name order, is a Japanese Female Virtual (Augmented Reality) YouTuber, who makes gaming, vlogging, and entertainment. She was run by a company named DUO.Inc, who also founded ENTUM in 2018. It was closed down on December 31, 2019. History Her YouTube channel Mirai Akari Project was originally created on March 1, 2014 by another VTuber named Eilene, but it wasn't until more than 3 years later on October 25, 2017, when Mirai Akari made her first introduction video and made her first debut video on October 27 that same year. Eilene, the original creator of Mirai Akari Project (username brand: bittranslate), parted ways with companies DUO and ENTUM on June 28, 2018 after she was graduated from. Later, on March 2019, all of her original videos that were created on Akari's original channel prior to her October 27th debut were expurgated, and no longer exist anymore, following Eilene's resignation from the companies. As a result, Mirai Akari's backstory of being a time traveler before becoming a YouTuber has potentially forgotten. Concept Originally, Mirai Akari was intended to be a time traveler, who was sent from the future, back in the year 2017, due to unknown reasons. Once she arrived in the present, she lost her memories of her previous life, possibly as a side effect, and right now, while she struggles to find her mission, she tries to have a connection with humans via her YouTube channel. This concept now is barely brought into her recent videos and now she does more conventional videos such as game walkthroughs, live streams or about trendy/humorous subjects. Personality Akari is a very extroverted and energetic person, who does big gestures during speaking and having an expressive face. She is also known for her double-entendre and dirty jokes, which almost all the time gets her in trouble. Physical Appearance Mirai Akari has blond hair tied in a side ponytail with a butterfly-shaped blue ribbon. She has blue eyes and a slender yet voluptuous body. Her Bust/Waist/Hip B/W/H measurements are 90/55/86 centimeters (35/22/34 in). Her age remains a secret. However, some speculations, including one made by a VTuber Kaguya Luna, that she was 28 years old because of her lewd comments and behavior. On the NHK Virtual Nodo Jiman, after being asked by the host of the event, Sen Odagiri, Akari stated that she is around 18-years-old. Outfit In her debut, her outfit consists of a blue corset, black mini-skirt, which it was raunchy and revealing to some people, up to the point that not only that exposes her cleavage, but also her leather thong. On October 27. 2018, during her 1 year anniversary of her debut, her old outfit was ditched in favor of a more idol-style genre outfit. She is now wearing a more conventional idol-style outfit, which covers her cleavage entirely, and she had a less-moving, fluffy blue/cyan skirt, and with more consecutive bloomers, but still retains her black suspenders, one of the few features from the older outfit. However, as of 2019 & 2020, she still wears her old outfit on certain occasions. ENTUM Visit the ENTUM's website here . ENTUM, Virtual YouTuber Office '(エンタム - バーチャルYouTuber事務所 ''Entamu - Baacharu YouTuber Jimusho), simply known as '''ENTUM (エンタム) is a Virtual YouTuber Agency founded in 2018 by DUO.inc., the company behind the Mirai Akari Project. ENTUM helps its endorsed VTubers with the creation of content, planning collaborations and events, serving as spokespersons for the media and providing a physical address for fans to send correspondence. On December 16, 2019, ENTUM has sent a public message on their website , stating that the virtual office of ENTUM will be closed down on December 31, 2019, and additional reports stated that Minatamori Hiroo and Hanano Honey have ended their ENTUM activities. It was because of the possibility of having their activities reaching their limits because of the inadequacy of their support and production systems, due to changes in the industry trend. As of 2020, it still remains open for further messages and inquiries until by January 31, 2020. External pages *Virtual YouTubers Wiki - https://virtualyoutuber.fandom.com/wiki/Mirai_Akari Trivia *Her hobby is egosearching, so she calls herself "princess of egosearching" (エゴサーの姫 / egosa no hime) *Her favorite food and drink are Hamburgers, and Dr. Pepper (respectively). *The sound that is produced after her signature greeting (ハロー、ミライアカリだよっ！/ Hello! Mirai Akari dayou!) is called by her as the "Pirorin" (ピロリン). *Mirai Akari Project was used to be owned by a VTuber named Eilene, from 2014 until 2017, the year during Mirai Akari's October 27th debut. *She and Luna did a collaboration video, which was posted on Luna's Channel. Since then, she did more collaborations with several Vtubers, including Siro, her colleagues on ENTUM, Kashiko Mari, among others. This page was created on October 19, 2019 by DavidRGD. Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014